Thanksgiving in Kalos
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie head to Serena's house to celebrate Thanksgiving. Ash and Pikachu also reunite with their past traveling companions. Rated K plus for safety reasons. SatoHarem. A little bit of Brock bashing just for kicks.


**Alright, readers, I've decided to postpone chapter 4 of 'Chaos Control to PacWorld' because, quite frankly, I can't think of a damn thing to write for it. So in lieu of that, and to show my support of the new **_**XY series**_** for **_**Pokémon**_**, I've decided to write my first **_**Pokémon**_** one-shot. And since it's November, what better time to set it in than Thanksgiving. Hey, I did say that if I did write one, it would be for this holiday.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Pokedex"_

* * *

**Thanksgiving in Kalos**

Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were on their way back to Vaniville for a Thanksgiving dinner. Serena only told her mother that she would be coming for dinner; she and Ash agreed that the fact that he was in the Kalos region in the first place should be a surprise. Ash also informed his mother Delia and his friends Brock, Cilan, and Iris, who were in Pallet Town in Kanto, that they would be celebrating it there. They decided to come along, bringing Professor Oak and Tracey Sketchit with them as well. Ash also informed Max, May, and Dawn about it and they were overjoyed, especially Dawn, considering that she got to hang out with Iris again. Ash didn't even know that Brock put in a call to the Cerulean City Gym for their old friend Misty.

Right now, Grace was preparing the dinner at her house. Her Fletchling came in through the window to inform her of someone in her back yard cooking. She opened the door and saw two people out there. One was dressed like a waiter with green hair, green eyes, and no sclera. His Pokémon looked like a green monkey with the top of its head stylized in a tree shape. The other one looked more like a hiker with squinted eyes and spikey brown hair, matching his tanned skin. "Excuse me, you two, but you are on private property. I can have you arrested," Grace said, definitely peeved that these two would show up uninvited.

The waiter was the first to open his mouth. "We apologize, miss, but we were told that a big Thanksgiving dinner was going to be held here in Vaniville town. We just came to help out with the cooking. My name is Cilan, an A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan said. "And this is my partner Pansage. I also used to be one of the Gym Leaders in Striaton City in the Unova region."

"My name's Brock. I'm a Pokémon Doctor and the former Gym Leader of Pewter City in Kanto," said the hiker, now identified as Brock.

"Well I didn't expect it to be so big that cooks from Kanto and Unova have to come over. Thank you, Brock, Cilan. Just don't make it a habit of showing up at people's houses unexpected."

"Of course, my dear lady. I wouldn't dare disappoint you," said Brock, who was then promptly Poison Jabbed by Croagunk for flirting with yet another pretty girl. Grace sweatdropped while Cilan merely chuckled. "Of course, I think I let myself down," Brock said while Croagunk dragged him away.

"Does that happen often?" Grace asked Cilan.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. He tends to be love-struck with every attractive woman he meets, and then gets Poison Jabbed by Croagunk over there," said Cilan. Grace heard her back door slam and saw Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

"Serena, welcome back. Rhyhorn and I missed you so much." Grace and Serena gave each other a hug. "I take it these are your new friends?" Grace asked, getting a nod from each of them.

"My name is Clemont and I'm an inventor of sorts," said Clemont.

"My name is Bonnie and this is little Dedenne," said Bonnie.

"I also ran into an old friend of ours, Mom," Serena said.

"Oh and where is he?"

"Okay, you can come out now!" Serena shouted back at the door. It opened and Grace couldn't believe her eyes. It was Serena's childhood friend from Pallet Town: Ash Ketchum!

"It's been a while, Grace. How have you been?" Ash asked.

"Ash Ketchum, is that really you? My, it has been a long time since I saw you!" She then turned to Serena with a sly smile. "So does that mean that you and Ash are going steady, Serena?" This caused Ash and Serena to go red with embarrassment. Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie all got a laugh while Brock was still paralyzed by Croagunk.

Ash was the first of the two to recover. While Serena was trying to convince her mother that she and Ash weren't in a relationship, Ash went to talk to Cilan. "So what happened in Johto, Cilan? Where's Iris at?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask that, Ash. I sent Iris into the woods to get some ingredients, but she hasn't come back yet." That caught Ash's attention. "Of course, ever since we separated in Saffron City, she's been vanishing all the time, usually to the point where I can hardly find her. I was hoping you could look for her, Ash. She started this behavior when we separated from you."

"I'll see what I can do, Cilan. Hey, Brock."

"Hey, Ash," Brock said, still paralyzed.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went into the woods to look for Iris and Axew, knowing that she would be there. They didn't bring Serena or the others with them because the Dragon-Master-in-training didn't even know them and Cilan and Brock were still cooking. They heard a rustling in the leaves, which put them at a complete stop. "Pikachu, do you hear that?" Ash whispered to his best friend.

"Pika," Pikachu whispered back with a nod. The rustling continued until it was over Ash's head. They noticed a shadow looming over them, so they looked up just in time to see something—or rather someone—jump down at them. Ash couldn't move in time, so Pikachu shocked it with a Thunderbolt, forcing his trainer to cover his eyes. Once Pikachu was finished, Ash opened his eyes to see Iris on the ground. He knew at that point Pikachu fried her.

"Grrr. Pikachu, I can't believe you shocked me again!" Iris exclaimed, angry that the little mouse Pokémon shocked her like he did when Ash and Iris first met.

"Ax Axew!" exclaimed Axew, who was equally mad. Luckily, they got over that quickly. Pikachu and Axew jumped off their trainer's shoulders and gave each other a high five while Iris hugged Ash. There were really no words to describe how happy she was to see the trainer she used to call a 'little kid' again.

Iris was wondering why Ash hadn't hugged her back, so she looked up at him to see what was wrong. "Iris, what's going on with you? Cilan told me that you've been running off like you did when we first met." That got Iris thinking. Why was she running off? It all of a sudden came to her that she didn't really want to separate from the Kanto trainer.

"W-well, Ash, y-you see I actually wanted to stay with you back in Kanto. I really wanted to come with you here. It's just that my love for Dragon-types and my appointment with Clair took over, so I kept separating from Brock and Cilan because of you." That got Ash bewildered.

"Well, c'mon. We need to get back to Grace's house. I'd like you to meet my childhood friend Serena, as well as my newest friends Clemont and Bonnie," he said. Hearing Serena's name got Iris a little jealous. She knew Dawn and Ash also told her about May. He didn't even bring up Misty because of a little argument the two had after Ash got finished in Sinnoh. Iris figured that May and Dawn felt the same way about Ash.

* * *

Ash and Iris got back to the house with the supplies that Cilan requested. "Ah, you're back," Grace said. "While you were looking for your friend, a few others came by. They claim to know who you are, Ash. They're inside if you want to see them." Ash went inside, as Grace said, and saw his friends May, Max, and Dawn waiting for him. May and Dawn got up and hugged him. Again, like with Iris, he didn't expect it, so he didn't hug them back.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the Kalos region, the current home of my oldest friend Serena," Ash said, unintentionally giving the two coordinators a chance to tease him.

"So tell us, Ashy. Is Serena your girlfriend?" Dawn asked in a teasing/flirting tone.

"I wonder what she would say if she shared you with me and Dawn here," said May, equally as flirty. All the while, Max couldn't believe that his own sister was talking like that. He and Ash had the same bewildered look on their faces. Max's reason was because he never knew May to flirt with anyone; Ash, on the other hand, suddenly realized that he had girls piling after him. Brock would get really jealous if he saw this.

Lucky for him, a ring of the doorbell saved him. "Ash, could you get that please?" Grace asked from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Grace," he said. He opened the door to see who it was. It turned out to be his mother, Professor Oak, Tracey, Professor Sycamore, and—much to his surprise—Misty. Ash invited them in, knowing that Grace would be happy to see her friend Delia. He also knew that it would be fun if the others got to meet Tracey and Professor Oak. As far as Misty is concerned, he was hoping that they could forget the argument. "H-Hey, Misty."

"Hi, Ash. Um…how've you been?" Misty asked him nervously.

"I've been good. Pikachu's doing fine as well."

"That's good to know." There was a long pause between the two, which turned out to be a bit unbearable. Misty took notice of Dawn, who did likewise. Dawn recognized her from the fishing lure Ash used.

"Ash, is that Misty?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is her," Ash said before turning back around to his first traveling companion. "Misty, this is Dawn. Brock and I traveled with her through the Sinnoh region. You'd love her starter Pokémon."

"Oh yeah, who'd she pick?" Ash, May, and Dawn smirked as the blunette went under the coffee table and pulled out her starter Pokémon Piplup. At that instant, Misty and Dawn immediately became friends over Misty's love for Water-types.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you guys to the others," said Ash, prompting Misty, May, Max, and Dawn to join him.

* * *

They got back outside and saw Clemont, Brock, Tracey, and Cilan talking while cooking. He looked to the left and saw Serena and Bonnie actually getting along with Iris. "Misty, May, Max, and Dawn, I would like you to meet my childhood friend Serena, the future Dragon Master Iris, A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and former Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan, inventor Clemont, and his little sister Bonnie."

"Wow, so these are the ones I don't know about, Ash? You have a tendency to make a lot of friends," remarked Misty with a smirk. Ash gave her one back.

"So who's the guy with the headband?" Dawn asked.

"That's Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon Artist and Professor Oak's assistant. He traveled with me and Misty through the Orange Islands while Brock was helping Professor Ivy at her lab. For reasons that I still can't figure out, though, Brock still won't tell us why he left her."

"Was that why he traveled with you two through the Johto region?" asked Max, getting a nod from Ash and Misty.

"It's probably why he stuck with me throughout Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, and Sinnoh as well." Iris and Serena saw them and waved down Misty, May, and Dawn while Ash and Max joined Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and Clemont. While Ash was catching up with his old friends, Serena was gazing at him. She liked him when they were kids, but she was afraid to tell him how she felt. Now that they were reunited, though, she is trying to work up the courage.

"Hey, Ash, Cilan here told us that Pikachu learned a new technique. Is that right?" Brock asked. Ash nodded in response. "Do you mind showing it to us?"

Ash smirked. "Okay, Brock, if you insist. C'mon, Pikachu." They got out a little further into the field so they wouldn't affect the dinner. "Whenever you're ready, Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock held out a Pokeball. "I'm sure you'll remember this one. Let's go, Sudowoodo!" When the Pokeball opened, a tree-like Pokémon came out. Serena got her Pokedex out.

"_Sudowoodo: the Imitation Pokémon and the evolved form of Bonsly. Sudowoodo likes to hide in forests by imitating trees. Being a Rock-type, however, it has a strong dislike for water."_

"Huh, kind of reminds me of Trevanaut," Serena remarked.

"Pikachu, time to show off that Electro-Ball!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu charged up electricity in its tail, forming it into a ball, and firing at Sudowoodo.

Brock wasn't going to take his chances with this one, especially considering that this was Ash's Pikachu. "Okay, Sudowoodo, brace yourself with endure!" Brock ordered. Sudowoodo crossed his arms and braced for the impact. Once the Electro-Ball hit, Brock was glad he ordered his Pokémon to use endure, but he knew Chansey had her work cut out for her. Tracey, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn were also shocked at the power Pikachu put into it. Needless to say, Professor Oak and the other adults were also surprised while Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all had a smile on their faces. "That is one powerful attack, Ash."

"Thanks. Pikachu and I have been working on it since he learned it in Unova," said Ash.

* * *

"Okay, it's Thanksgiving Dinner Time!" Cilan exclaimed in his usual manner. Of course he got hit by Iris for these antics for two reasons: 1) it was getting on her nerves; and 2) she knew it was getting on Ash's as well, so she hit Cilan twice as hard for him. "I think I liked it better when you were running off."

On the table were corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes & gravy, stuffing, green beans, collard greens, kale greens, honey-baked ham, and, of course, the Thanksgiving turkey. "Okay, everyone, dig in!" said Grace. While everyone was eating, they let all of their Pokémon out so they could eat. Clemont and Bonnie had given them all Pokémon food, including Pikachu, Dedenne, Axew, Piplup, and Azurill. Brock noticed that the girls (the ones around Ash's age) were eating slowly and giving Ash 'that look'. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to find out he got jealous.

"My word, Grace, this food is quite delicious. I don't think I could come up with a better recipe myself," Professor Oak complimented.

"Why thank you, Professor Oak. I did have two unexpected helpers too, though."

"I still can't believe that after 6 years, you still know how to make a good turkey," said Delia.

"Thank you, Delia. It is nice to see Ash and Serena reunited as well, even if he did have an initial memory lapse when they ran into each other," said Grace.

"Ash is that dense?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Only when it comes to things that aren't Pokémon-related," said Prof. Oak. "You should've seen the way he interacted with the Salon Maiden Anabel. I kid you not, Augustine, he couldn't figure out that she fell for him." Ash and Brock almost choked on their food at that comment.

"Now, Professor Samuel Oak, I would appreciate it if you didn't pester my son about topics like that. I don't think he's that clueless when it comes to girls," Delia said, trying to defend Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock just couldn't hold back anymore. He had to give Ash a lecture. "Hey, Ash, can I talk with you in private for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Brock," the young trainer said. The two friends went to a point where no one could hear them. This was where Brock was going to begin his discussion.

"Alright, now that we're away from the others, I've got a personal question: How do you do it!?"

"Do what?"

"How do you get 6 girls going after you when I can't get any? That's what." It took Ash a bit to realize what he was talking about. He had just learned that Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena were into him. He then remembered the topic of Anabel, as well as their friends Lyra, Macy, Melody, and Bianca from Altomare.

"Brock, you miscounted." That got the Pokémon Doctor to wondering what he had meant. "I've got 10. I'm not as dense as they think I am. As for how I do it, I don't hit on every beautiful girl in sight just so Croagunk could Poison Jab me." Brock looked like he was going to faint.

That wasn't the case, though, as he quickly recovered and put his arm around Ash's neck. "Well I've got to say, Ash, I'm proud of you. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, though. As far as you're concerned, try asking each of them out on a date, starting with Serena, and see where you go from there."

"Alright, Brock," Ash said.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone lied down somewhere to take a nap. Lucky for Ash, he and Serena napped in the same room. Pikachu and Fennekin were there, so they couldn't do anything dirty. That's when Ash decided to take Brock's advice. "Hey, Serena," he said, waking her up. "When it's just the two of us, would you like to spend some alone time with me?"

"Ash, are you asking me on a date?" she asked. He nodded. "I would love to. Also, if you don't mind, you're probably going to be shared between me and the other girls you've traveled with, except for Bonnie of course."

"No I don't mind. All the more reason to mess with Brock," said Ash. He and Serena shared a laugh when Serena decided to listen to her heart and kiss him. Ash saw this move coming, so he kissed back. They broke apart and fell back asleep.

THE END

* * *

**Okay, so it turns out that I'm a Multi-Ash Shipper. I hope you enjoyed this Thanksgiving SatoHarem **_**Pokémon **_**one-shot, especially since it's my first one for the series. Just don't expect me to write too many of these like I did for **_**Bleach.**_

**P.S.**

**No I'm not going to have Brock kill himself because that would be dark. The darkest I've done was having Tails blow up somebody's yard on my **_**Sonic**_** one-shots.**


End file.
